Secret Indulgence
by unamadridista
Summary: Prequel to To Beguile a Malfoy. In his last year at Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy finds himself drawn to Lily Evans, who is a walking contradiction to everything he believes in. The two begin a secret passionate relationship, but is it only an infatuation or something much more? Lucius/Lily, eventual Lucius/Hermione. Adult readers only, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Before Hermione Granger, there was another Gryffindor witch in Lucius Malfoy's life. This story takes place in his last year at Hogwarts, while Lily Evans is in her fifth year (I bent the timeline a bit to fit the purposes of the story). This story can stand alone, but it can also serve as a prequel to _To Beguile a Malfoy. _All characters and canon situations belong to J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

><p>Trust stupid boys to ruin the first night back! It was such a shame too because Lily Evans had really looked forward to the start of the term. She was excited about her classes, starting her prefect duties, and even taking O.W.L.s. Now, instead of catching up with Mona Clarke in the common room, she ensconced herself in the Prefects' Bathroom, washing off the disgusting green slime that James Potter and Peter Pettigrew accidentally doused her with when she got caught in a crossfire between them while they were showing off for Sirius Black. They were so immature. Who honestly was impressed by spells that cover people in disgusting slime?<p>

She planned on taking a long, hot bath but had to settle for a shower, as it was getting very late. Drying off her hair with a Hot Air Charm, and wrapping a towel around her body, Lily was just about to retrieve her school robe from the changing rack by the baths when she heard the rushing water from the taps. Then it got strangely quiet until a moan from the large tub slightly alarmed her and she hurried over to see if anyone was hurt, but the sight before the young witch stopped her dead in her tracks. The man in the bath was none other than Lucius Malfoy! And what he was doing is something no one else should witness, and yet she could not tear her eyes away. Lily knew she shouldn't be seeing this and quickly found refuge behind a towel cart, but there was no graceful way to leave now. All she could do was stay quiet and wait for him to finish. Once he was gone, then she'd be able to retrieve her belongings.

It remained quiet and she peeked around the cart to see what he was doing. His long blond hair was draped outside the tub, still dry, falling in sleek, pale waterfall around his shoulders, moving with every bob of his head. One hand held the side of the tub and the other was wrapped around his cock, moving and stroking the swollen, reddish organ with purpling tip. His head was tilted back with lips slightly parted and eyes closed. Lily had never seen any man do this before. Of course, even though she was fifteen she knew it was a very common practice among men and women, at least according to the book on sex and body changes that her mum got for her and Petunia when they started developing last year. Still, she thought the sight would be embarrassing and revolting, but Lucius was too beautiful for it to be so. The firm rippling muscles in his arms and chest, the sharpness of his jawline, and the fine curling hairs on his chest were just…

Lucius let out a soft groan, interrupting her train of thought, and Lily had to bite her lip to keep from whimpering at the scene before her. Her own nether lips had rapidly grown wetter, necessitating a squeeze of her thighs to get some slight relief from the erotic sensations his actions were evoking in her. She could see him sweating now, see his long hair cling damply to his neck and shoulders.

So this was what a man looked like!

For Lucius Malfoy was unquestionably a man, not a boy. There was nothing uncertain in the way he touched himself, none of the curiosity or shame that accompanied Lily when she furtively slid a hand inside her waistband in the solitude of her bed. Lucius seemed to be enjoying the fact that he can give himself this sort of satisfaction. Lily suddenly felt guilty for seeing this incredibly private moment. Even though she was allowed to be here, the man in the tub believed himself to be alone, without any possibility of being spied upon. She had to go, but knew it was impossible without interrupting him, even if it wasn't, curiosity propelled her to stay and see how he brought himself to completion.

Lucius' breathing had grown louder with more frequent grunts and groans. Lily knew what was supposed to happen soon, although she had never seen it. There were descriptions in that book and she had heard whispers from the older girls about the things they had done with their boyfriends, with their hands and with their mouths. Lily has always thought it sounded unappealing and repulsive, but it wouldn't be with someone like him…with him.

With another groan, Lucius arched his back and his face contorted with pleasure, but Lily could scarcely spare it a glance. Her eyes roamed hungrily to Lucius' prick, which was even more swollen and looked as if it might burst. And then it did: white streaks spurted out onto Lucius' belly as he hoarsely cried out. Lily felt herself growing even wetter by watching this and contemplated whether or not she should shower again. He should definitely be gone by then.

Lucius settled back into the tub, sliding his hands up to wash away the mess on his belly. Lily was relieved, thinking he might finish bathing at any moment now and then she'll be free to collect her robe and leave too, but just then Lucius' eyes opened and widened in astonishment to see her crouching short distance away. Lily knew how guilty she must have looked; with her shoulders hunched to keep her towel in place, she froze in terror, desperately forcing her mind to formulate an apology and an explanation.

"Were you watching me?" asked Lucius in a low, accusing voice.

There was no hope that Lily could lie to get herself out of this. Blushing, she nodded, waiting for Lucius to fly into a temper or worse, to inform her coldly that her intrusive behavior will be reported to her Head of House. She believed nothing could be worse than that. Then Lucius gave her a small, mysterious smile and it terrified her even more. What will he ask her to do? Her hands began to shake as she tried to guess at the possibilities: Lucius asking her to touch him, or to get into the tub and do the same. All those things she was not ready for, things her mind could scarcely imagine before becoming overwhelmed by the urge to beg for forgiveness.

"Please," she whispered.

Shaking out his hair, Lucius sat upright in the tub, cocking an elegant eyebrow at her. "Please what? And why are you trembling? Didn't you enjoy the show?"

"I-I-I…yes," Lily admitted, unable to lie when his wolf-like gaze fixed on her in such predatory manner. Perhaps all he wanted was a full confession. "I-I was taking a shower but I left my school robe here when I originally planned on taking a bath." She pointed toward the changing rack next to him where her robe hung in plain sight, giving proof to her story. "Then I came out to fetch it and I saw you. I didn't want to interrupt."

"And so you watched." Lucius' eyes narrowed, appraising her. "What's your name, girl?"

"Lily Evans."

"Oh, that's right. You're a Gryffindor. Severus' girl." His words were spoken with something very akin to disappointment. "Well, now little Lily, we have a secret, don't we?" It sounded like a threat, but Lucius only smiled that mysterious smile again. "Unless you want to get in, I suggest you leave now."

Leaning back in the tub, Lucius made the soap fly into his hand with a nonverbal charm, and Lily quickly shrugged on her robe and fled, holding her breath until she had reached the safety of her bed with the curtains shut tight. She knew she should try to forget that this incident had ever happened, but instead she buried her face in her pillow and shoved her hand between her thighs, seeking the only relief she could think of from an urge she never knew could burn so strongly within her. As she experimentally rubbed herself and softly reached a mild release, she had an odd premonition that somehow Lucius Malfoy knew he'd have this effect on her.

What a way to start off the year! Thank Merlin she wouldn't see much of him since he was a seventh-year and there was absolutely no possibility of them sharing any classes.

* * *

><p><strong>Little does she know that the best (and the worst?) is yet to come ;-)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"This has got to be a joke!" Mona Clarke exclaimed over breakfast the next morning. "Lil, look at this!" She waved her class schedule at Lily.

Mona was always overly dramatic and although conscientious about her studies, she wasn't terribly disciplined.

Lily glanced at the piece of parchment: History of Magic, Double Potions, Divination, Double Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lily's schedule looked the same, except instead of Divination, she had Arithmancy.

"Why do they insist on giving us Binns first thing in the morning? First thing Monday morning, no less!" Mona continued to vent. "It's like they trying to put us into a coma, so we'd fail our O.W.L.s before we even start them!"

"It may not be so bad. At least, we'll get it out of the way first. Besides, if you oversleep, Professor Binns won't care if you're late," Lily reminded her friend with a smile.

"One time, Lil! And it was after Halloween feast!" Mona protested.

"No, it was the after-party _after_ the feast that did it, I think," Mary Macdonald chimed in as she joined them.

Mona tossed back her long blonde hair. "What can I say? I work hard and play even harder."

"At least, we have it with Hufflepuffs. Potions is with Slytherins." Mary shuddered as she said that. "I bet you anything Mulciber and his gang will get up to their usual nasty tricks."

"Oh, speak of the devil! Here they are," Mona said, throwing Lily a knowing look as Severus and his group of Slytherins walked past them with Severus giving Lily a small smile. "I don't see how you can be friends with him, Lil."

"Ah, don't say that. He's a good person, who's hasn't had it easy—"

"Oh, don't give me that again. Why does everyone who fancies Dark Arts uses their terrible childhood as an excuse? Normal people don't randomly hex others for entertainment. That's just sadistic…and not in a good way."

"Mona!" Mary admonished her.

Grabbing her school bag, Lily rose up. "Come on. We should probably get to class. Mona can tell us all about her wild San Diego summer on the way."

Lily and her two friends left the Great Hall for History of Magic, chatting about their summer holidays. As Mona extolled upon the virtues of southern California, where she holidayed with her cousins, something on the other side of the corridor caught Lily's attention and she lifted her head higher to look in that direction. It was a group of seventh-years milling about at the end of the corridor and among them was Lucius Malfoy. Immediately, she felt herself blush and a deep throbbing ache stirred within her, just like it had when she was watching him in the bath last night.

To distract herself, Lily asked Mona more questions about San Diego, aware that her voice rose a little and her gestures became overly exaggerated. She stole a furtive glance in Malfoy's direction. He didn't look at her once, probably hadn't even noticed her. But it wasn't unusual; he was never aware of her presence before. That's how it had always been and she should have been happy that the bathroom incident hadn't changed anything. At least, he hadn't told anyone about it, otherwise, she was sure his friends would have mocked her over it by now.

She was almost level with him now and resolved not to look at him.

She wouldn't. She had no reason to look.

But her body refused to obey her, and before she passed him and his coterie, she glanced up at him again. As if on cue, his eyes snapped to hers. The same calculating smile from last night appeared on his lips. Then he did the most unexpected thing: he winked at her!

Lily felt her insides jolt and she almost lost her footing, but thankfully, remained upright and let her feet carry her past him. When they had finally arrived to their first lesson, Lily had never felt so grateful to hear Professor Binns begin his lecture. She needed some uninterrupted time alone with her thoughts to make sense of her sudden feelings.

* * *

><p>Oh, I've got you right where I want you, little Lily, Lucius thought to himself as he watched the redhead hurry off with her friends to their class.<p>

Since last night he couldn't get the damn Mudblood out of his mind. Odd, until he saw her trembling before him, clad only in her towel, he had never given the chit much thought. He saw her around occasionally and Slughorn would never shut up about her exceptional potion-making skills, but somehow she had always remained in the background along with other unimportant people with whom occasional interaction was unavoidable due to the confined space of the school. He actually never really had a good look at her…until last night. And what he saw definitely piqued his interest. She was certainly pretty with her almond-shaped emerald eyes and that flowing dark red hair. There was something more to her than her attractive looks. There was a certain challenge her eyes had issued as she passed him by.

Yes, that's exactly what he was missing in this place: a challenge. He expected his last year at Hogwarts to be entirely dull. He was rather tired of the same people, same faces, same classes, and the same boring routine. She would be his new challenge; his newest conquest. Oh, he was aware how scandalous his latest preoccupation was: a Pureblood lusting after a Mudblood. It was a rather shocking and disturbing thought, though not a repulsive one. Of course, bloodlines don't exactly dictate attraction, do they? And right now Lucius was attracted to her; he wanted only her. Seduction may prove to be a bit difficult. She wasn't like the other girls who were always eager for his attentions and who hung onto his every word. Clearly, she was shy, most likely inexperienced, and she was awfully chummy with Severus; he guessed they were a couple by now. It didn't matter though – it would be better that way as it would require a much more strategic approach. Most witches were too susceptible to seduction, but she obviously wasn't expecting it. If she was taken, it would be an added bonus when she would finally succumb to him. He was sure that she would. Her curiosity last night and her reaction to him proved it. Lucius remembered how she blushed and stammered, trembling the whole time. He read all the usual signs of desire in her to be certain that this endeavor of his would succeed, yet she had displayed enough timidity and resistance to make his efforts all the more challenging and rewarding.

Oh, yes, this was definitely a much more auspicious way to start the new term.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

><p>Finally the first week of classes ended and it looked like it was going to be a grueling weekend of homework and studying. Lily decided to have a nice, relaxing evening, then get up early to get a good head start on her assignments. Then perhaps she'd get Mary and Mona to practice some spells with her for D.A.D.A. before attending the dinner party Professor Slughorn had invited her to along with some of the older students. She continued to arrange her study schedule in her head as she made her way to the Prefects' Bathroom and, on finding it empty, locked the door behind her. Turning on the water and bubble taps, Lily disrobed and sank into the tub, enjoying the tension slipping away from her muscles. She closed her eyes as the heat of the water soothed her tired body. But while her body relaxed, Lily's mind continued to ponder the events of this week and wandered from her classes to what happened right here in this room. Since the wink in the corridor, she'd only seen him between classes and always from a distance. It was better that way; she didn't need any distractions. Yet alone, surrounded by sweet aroma of the bath bubbles, she pictured Lucius Malfoy again, exactly like he looked that night: his flawless muscled body, those piercing gray eyes, that sleek blonde hair, and his perfectly straight tumescent member as it rose above water, demanding release from the man who stroked it. He was so, so erotically confident in his own masculinity. Lily felt arousal envelope her once again and reached down to trace the delicate folds of her sex as she replayed the memories of him all over again. She began to stroke more vigorously as the images in her mind shifted from memories to fantasies, imagining that it was his hand that stroked her instead of her own.<p>

As her body tensed with impending orgasm, she involuntarily moaned out loud the only thought in her head, "Lucius."

Lily came down from her orgasmic high and felt almost ashamed of herself for indulging in such a private act in a public place. At the sound of slow claps, her eyes flew open and she saw the man of her fantasies standing right in front of her by the edge of the tub.

He gave her that wicked smile again and his cultured tone slightly echoed around the room as he spoke, "How delightful to see you again, little Lily."

* * *

><p><strong>The Prefects' Bathroom is becoming quite popular with those two, wouldn't you say?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius knew he'd find her here. Well, it wasn't terribly difficult; he did follow her after the prefects finished their rounds.

"There's nothing delightful about this! I believe I locked the door this time! What are you doing here?" Lily shouted at him as she crossed her arms over her chest in a feeble attempt to preserve her modesty. Not that it was possible to see much through the thick foam of bubbles. A terrible pity, but there would be time for such pleasures later.

"Does your boyfriend know you like to moan my name as you come?"

"I don't have a boyfriend," she weakly uttered.

"Oh? And here I thought Severus was such a lucky man to have you all to himself—"

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just a friend. My closest friend."

"How close exactly?" There was a teasing edge in his voice.

Her eyes narrowed. "I know what you're implying, and no, we're strictly friends."

"But he's clearly very devoted to you. Surely, he wouldn't mind lending you a helping hand on occasion or two?"

She gave Lucius a cold glare. "Well, I'm not the kind of girl who does things like that with friends! Contrary to what you think of me, I'm not a slut!"

Lucius could see he touched a nerve. "I didn't say you were. I simply assumed that you must either have a lover or a boyfriend to take care of your needs."

She dropped her head. "Well, I have neither. I've never…I'm mean I don't need a lover…I'm…I've never been with…"

He watched with elated amusement as she stumbled over her words in embarrassment. Who would have thought it? His curious little temptress was a virgin! How intoxicating! He would be her first. Just the thought of it was enough to make him uncomfortably hard.

"You're a virgin then?" he queried, knowing what her answer would be.

"Yes," she quietly replied.

"How odd that a girl of your maturity and beauty," he deliberately paused to let the compliment sink in, enjoying the sight of rose blush spread to her cheeks, "didn't relinquish herself of the burden of maidenhood. I'm sure you've had plenty of offers and opportunities. Or do you intend to wait for marriage?"

"No, I don't. But I clearly haven't had any opportunities either since I'm surrounded by immature boys. Besides, my virginity is neither a burden nor a prize; it doesn't define who I am. One can be a virgin and still have certain feelings and urges."

"As you clearly do." He hunched down close to the edge of the tub and playfully swirled the water with his hand. She watched him the whole time and Lucius could see a slight tremble in her arms. "Tell me, and be absolutely honest, do you often think of me when you get these urges or is it a new development?"

Her eyes widened in surprise and fear. She certainly wasn't expecting him to confront her with what he had just witnessed.

"That's not your business! Why are you giving me such a hard time anyway? Despite your attractive physical attributes, you're doing this alone too."

Lucius felt a surge of pride swell through him at her words. Of course, many witches made it obvious how handsome they found him, but from what he observed this week, she didn't seem to be particularly impressed or swayed by outward appearances. Coming from her, it truly was a compliment. This was certainly progressing in the right direction.

He feigned a touch of surprise. "Really? You find my physical attributes attractive? I am flattered. Of course, you did have a very good view of them…of all of them."

"I'm sorry. It was an accident…I just wanted to…" she gave up on her finishing her sentence and turned away from him. Grabbing a towel that she rested her head on while lost in her fantasy, she yanked it around her body and quickly stepped out of the tub.

"Please, leave me now." Her words were firm, but lacked conviction.

He rose up and approached her, looking up and down her body. She began to shiver again and it was obvious to Lucius that it wasn't entirely with fear, but with a hint of anticipation. He deliberately stepped up closer than her comfort level allowed and moved a damp tendril of hair away from her ear, "As you wish, little Lily. I'll wait outside to walk you back."

"That's not necessary."

"Perhaps not necessary, but certainly more preferable. We're past our prefect curfew and I wouldn't want you to get in trouble on account of me detaining you here."

"How gallant of you," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well…go," Lily commanded when she saw that he made no move to act on his words.

"Are you sure you want me to go? I can help you get dressed," he offered.

"Somehow I doubt putting on clothes is your forte."

"And yet almost every time we see each other, you're the one who's barely clad. Not that I'm complaining. I've never seen anyone wear a towel with such delicate elegance." He gave her another wink and saw a rosy flush return to her face. Who knew such a simple gesture could have such a delicious effect on her?

Lucius found himself enjoying this banter with her. Despite her intimidation, she could certainly hold her own without putting on any obvious coquettish airs. He knew she'd be good entertainment the moment he caught her spying on him. He saw the lust in her eyes even that night and watching her come with his name on her lips was proof enough that she wanted him, but didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to want him, but did anyway. He rather liked that fact.

"Don't be long now. I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

><p>If it was possible to die from humiliation, Lily assumed she'd be dead and buried by now. Strange, he didn't seem to be remotely troubled by the fact that she was calling out his name in the process! Of course, why should he be? He probably thought every girl in this school thought about him like this. Five years of going completely unnoticed by him and then this! And why was he even asking her all this stuff about her sex life, or lack thereof?<p>

For some reason, the way he looked at her tonight and the things he said almost made her think he was interested…but in what exactly? He complimented her, but she really wasn't his type. Lucius Malfoy would never date, or even touch, someone who's Muggle-born like her. His friends always bragged about their Pureblood status, doesn't he feel the same? She was pretty sure she heard him tell Professor Slughorn at last year's Christmas party that his family could trace their bloodline all the way to the 11th century. Someone who boasts about such statistics must certainly value his heritage. So why would he be interested in her? Wouldn't he view it as degrading to even be attracted to someone of her status? Adjusting her school robe, she shook her head, attempting to clear her thoughts. He was just being a typical man, that's all. No need to read too much into his words.

She walked out, almost expecting him not to be there, but he was waiting, just like he said he would. Perhaps he's not all talk, but it still didn't mean that she should take him seriously.

"To the Gryffindor Tower, right?" he asked.

"Yes." Lily nodded. Without the teasing banter, it felt quite intimidating to be alone with him.

"Will you be attending Slughorn's welcome back dinner tomorrow night?" he casually asked.

"Yes. Will you?" She nervously looked at him. He looked straight ahead as he walked. His profile was most impressive; it didn't just convey masculine beauty, but unquestionable power. This was clearly someone who never questioned himself or his position in the world. How can someone so young be so intimidating?

His head turned to look at her, giving her his signature smile. "Yes."

They continued to the seventh floor in silence. From time to time, Lily kept glancing up at him, but he stared resolutely ahead. Occasionally, his hand would brush by hers but, other than that, he seemed content to ignore her and refrained from further small-talk. When they were almost on the seventh floor, the stairs suddenly moved. Lily lost her footing and fell heavily against the man next to her. He easily caught her in his arms and pressed her hard against him. She looked up to thank him, but the words died in her mouth. Lily felt as though she was drowning in the maelstrom of his gray eyes and the irresistible scent of musk, and something that was distinctly him – something uniquely Lucius Malfoy which she couldn't name. He reached out with one of his hands and cupped her face in his warm hand. He was so close. In such proximity, he didn't look arrogant and aloof at all. In fact, Lily couldn't name the precise emotion in his eyes since no man had ever looked at her like that before. There was certainty in his gaze and perhaps…concern…care?

The stairs had stopped moving, but Lily couldn't pull herself away from him and remained flush against his body. She felt his eyes moving over her face in a gentle caress and found herself responding in kind, memorizing the curve of his eyebrows, the straight line of his nose, the shape of his mouth, the rise of his cheeks, the angle of his jaw…he was by far the most handsome man she had ever seen and he was so close…so incredibly close. As she continued her private exploration of his features, she felt his thumb lightly brush across her cheek as he continued to gently hold her face in his hand. He leaned even closer.

What would he do? Would he kiss her?

Lily could feel her blood race through her veins, drugging her with dizziness and warmness, clutching even harder at his robes. She felt his breath tickling her face and the heat that she was feeling intensified, multiplied, and coursed through her body in steady electric bolts. His face was almost touching hers now, she only had to…

"What are you two doing out of bed? It's past curfew. You should be in your common room where you belong!" Filch's irritating voice broke through the spell that held them and Lily guiltily moved away from Lucius, praying the man would let them off without detention.

"That is precisely where we were going. We've only just finished our rounds and I was escorting Miss Evans safely back when the staircase moved," Lucius coolly replied, touching his prefect's badge.

The caretaker narrowed his eyes suspiciously at them. "Move along then, move along."

They moved on and took a detour back in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower where they left off.

"That was close," Lily muttered under her breath.

"Like he could do anything to us, useless Squib."

"Lucius, that's mean. It's not his fault."

He shrugged. "It's the truth though."

They continued the rest of the way in silence. All too soon, they had arrived by the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Here you are, safe and sound," Lucius announced. "I'll see you tomorrow then, right?

"Right, I'll be there."

"Good night…Lily."

"Good night," she said softly, refusing to meet his eyes.

She breathed out the password and as the portrait swung open, she glanced one last time at Lucius' tall retreating form as he briskly walked down the long corridor and out of her sight.

Fat Lady impatiently cleared her throat and Lily quickly climbed through the hole. Mona and Mary were already asleep by the time she had arrived in their dormitory. Her heart continued to race as she thought about the events of the last hour. Why was Lucius so persistent in asking her whether or not she'll be at Professor Slughorn's dinner party? She attended them for the past two years, why did he suddenly care now? And what would he have done if Filch hadn't interrupted them? As she drifted off, better questions formed in her head: what did he want from her and would he try anything again tomorrow?

* * *

><p><strong>Would he indeed?<strong>


End file.
